1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a portable device with a camera.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
Portable devices, such as mobile phones or tablet personal computers (PCs), include a display and a camera unit.
In order to provide various optical effects to the camera unit, image data stored after capturing may be additionally processed by using software or the camera unit having high specifications may be manipulated before and/or simultaneously with the capturing.
However, when the image data stored after the capturing is processed, an image having a high quality may not be obtained, and there is a space limitation to make it difficult to include the camera unit having high performance in a mobile device. In other words, in order for the camera unit to incorporate an optical effect such as zooming, magnifying, filtering, the size of the camera increases due to incorporated equipment such as a mounted type lens and/or exchange type lens or filter. The increased size of the camera would increase the size of the mobile device in which the camera is mounted and deteriorate portability of the mobile device.